


Talk Off

by anonymous_fangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Phone Sex, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2931725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/pseuds/anonymous_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen phone sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Off

**My prompt for you is 'phone sex'! ;) Mwah!**

 

_Thank you darling anon. I’ll do my very best for you._

 

***

 

Emma picked up a hot cocoa from Granny’s just before they closed. She could make one herself, but it wouldn’t be the same, she reasoned. She needed to sleep tonight, she’d been working such long days that she’d barely had time to see Henry and Regina, but her need for Regina was growing with every day apart, and it was keeping the Sheriff awake until all hours.

 

Regina got home at 5:30, prepared dinner and had it on the table by 6:15. Henry watched an hour of TV then did an hour of homework while Regina did paperwork, and she had him in bed by 9pm sharp. Regina ran a tight ship, she had to, she knew that without a routine, Henry would suffer. She needed to be the perfect mother for Henry, now more than ever.

 

At a quarter past 9, Regina’s phone began buzzing on her desk next to her paperwork. When she saw that it was the Sheriff, she answered immediately (she’d say it was a matter of town safety, but really she just wanted to hear the blonde’s voice).

 

“Emma?” Regina asked in a very matter of fact tone.

 

“I’m so hot right now Gina, I need you.” The blonde begged.

 

“Henry’s asleep, and it’s a Thursday night. I can’t just come over and eat you out on your every whim.”

 

Emma found herself actually dripping at the words that rolled off Regina’s tongue as though they were discussing business.

 

“What else can’t you do to me?”

 

Regina smiled at her lover’s gall.

 

“Well I certainly can’t undress you. Slip your shirt from your shoulders. Kiss your chest as I remove your bra. Pull down your little black panties with my teeth.”

 

Regina could hear Emma panting through the phone.

 

“I can’t possibly run my fingers up your calves and tease the back of your knees while I’m bent down in front of you, breathing in the scent of your cunt that’s so ready for me.” Regina took off her glasses and reclined in her chair, putting her feet up on her desk, quite enjoying holding Emma at her mercy.

 

“Oh Gina, I’m ready for you. I need you so bad I can’t stand it.” Emma’s voice was incredibly needy, and it stirred something inside Regina, spurring her on.

 

“But I can’t lick your trembling pussy so light that you have to pull me in with force until I give you enough. Nor can I slip my fingers inside you and pump them in and out until your juices are running down my wrist.”

 

Regina held her pen between her teeth and grinned as she heard the blonde moan through the phone.

 

“And there’s no way I can shove my other index finger into your mouth and make you suck on it, get it all wet before I push it into your tight little butthole and make you squeal out from the fullness. Not while I’m still pumping into you like it’s our last time together. Sucking on your aching clit while you grind yourself against my mouth to get that last ounce of friction you need to finish.”

 

Emma was obviously touching herself, and was getting close, while Regina talked her off, her deep, sultry voice taking Emma to the edge of ecstasy. Regina reveled in the power she had over Emma in this position. Using just her voice and nothing else, she was driving Emma to the edge of madness and it made her feel like a queen again.

 

“Emma?”

 

Emma’s answer came in ragged, half formed words. “Yeh, Gee-nah?”

 

 “I can’t come over there and finish you off. I can’t hold you down on the bed and grind against your hips while my fingers are inside you. I can’t suck your tongue into my mouth while you rock against me, holding back your screams while you start cumming, squirting all over my hand, shaking beneath me, sweating an moaning and rocking and grinding and cumming for so long that you almost need it to stop, but it’s so good you couldn’t possibly pull away, and your cum and your sweat and your tears are dripping from you so profusely that you think you might die of dehydration, your heart is pounding so hard that you think it might give out on you…”

 

There was silence from the other line and Regina thought she might have gone too far and turned Emma off, but she soon heard the tail end of the silent part of Emma’s orgasmic moan and smiled contently as Emma came down with a guttural, animal noise of pleasure.

 

“Mom?” Regina looked behind her and saw Henry at the door to the office. She put her phone down on the desk and swung her chair around.

 

“Are you alright dear?”

 

“I don’t feel well.” Henry groaned.

 

Regina picked up the phone and held it to her ear.

 

“Thank you Sheriff, have a good evening.” She hung up and tended her sick boy, as though she hadn’t left a gasping, immobile Emma Swan falling asleep on her bed with her fingers inside herself, imagining it was Regina.


End file.
